REcordando
by anatripotter
Summary: Segunda parte del one shot Hoy por mi y mañana pór ti Que plan hicieron Ginny y Hermione, para atrapar a Ron Weasley? Entre y enterate!


**Hola a todos!! Ya me había arrepentido de darles un regalo de reyes… de verdad me pego mal la depresión… y no tengo ganas de hacer nada… Pero luego me vino una noche nuevamente de insomnio y escribí esto… espero que les guste..**

**A todos aquellos a quien no les dedique el regalo de Navidad les dedico esto… saben que con los nombres soy como Ron en la clase de Historia de la magia… Y perdón a la autora de Reset que confundí su nombre con otra!! Soy así despistada hasta la medula!!**

**Se que esto llega mas tarde que lo prometido, pero por lo menos llega!! **

**Lo puse en Harry y Ginny para que los que leyeron la primera parte, sepan que publique la segunda…**

**Recordando**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Ron estaba como siempre, bostezando aparatosamente, sentado en la mesa del comedor… Estaba solo. En parte porque como todos los días, el anterior había peleado con Hermione… eso se convertía en casi obligatorio en su vida. Le encantaba ver como la nariz de su amiga comenzaba a arrugarse cada vez que discutían acaloradamente… y su cabello, parecía que se encrespaba en el momento en que ella le daba un pormenorizado monólogo acerca del deber y la obligación de los prefectos, mientras él solo atinaba a morder una rana de chocolate. Era gracioso, pero era su manera de quererla, y demostrárselo… algo ambiguo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para tenerla cerca… Sonreía, porque, él sabía, que era el único que lograba sacarla de esa manera… y a su vez se entristecía, porque él sabia perfectamente que con esa actitud, una chica tan especial como Hermione nunca se fijaría en un poca cosa como él.

Esa mañana particularmente estaba solo… Ni siquiera Harry lo acompañaba como siempre… es que desde hace unas semanas, su amigo incondicional y su única hermana habían comenzado a salir… Chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos… en realidad hacía una semana que su mejor amigo y su hermana se retorcían como anguilas mientras se besaban en cualquier lugar que podían hacerlo, y lo peor era que a menudo encontraban los espacios mas pequeños… y lo mas raro era que Ron, no podía entender cómo diablos cabían dos personas ahí!!… para él era embarazoso estar cerca de ellos, y mucho más si se encontraba al lado de Hermione… Y se imaginaba, con las orejas coloradas, cómo reaccionaria ella, si algún día él la besara de esa manera?

Después de estar cavilando en su mente, decidió servirse el desayuno que gentilmente los elfos aparecieron en la mesa. Su alimento favorito eran los arenques, con salchichas, huevos fritos, zumo de calabaza, algunos pasteles dulces… en fin, todos los manjares que aparecían allí, él los degustaba… es que el pelirrojo tenía un apetito voraz!! Después de comerse de un bocado una salchicha, vio que por el pasillo del centro del salón, aparecía Hermione... Pero tuvo que mirarla dos veces, y parpadear como tres mas, para darse cuenta que realmente era Hermione la que venía… Porque estaba distinta… Muy distinta… demasiado! Y para bien, pensó el chico. La castaña tenía el pelo alisado y se habia puesto un moño alrededor como una especie de vincha… se veía tan dulce… no parecía en nada a la mandona sabelotodo de todos los días… Observó su rostro... los ojos los tenía maquillados? Es que acaso Hermione se estaba volviendo mas… femenina?

Dejó los cubiertos y se dedicó a observarla… y luego dio un vistazo general al salón, dándose cuenta que todos los chicos la miraban de la misma manera que él… esto hizo que sus orejas se pusieran rojas… _"Desde cuando miran a mi Hermy de esa manera"_ Pensó.

Ella se sentó en frente del pelirrojo y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice… algo que no esperaba… delicadamente se sirvió el desayuno, y comenzó a comer… _"Un momento! _Pensó Ron " _Hermione no trajo ningún libro a la mesa!! Y en época de exámenes!! Qué le sucede?"_

- Hermione… - dijo algo dubitativo – te sientes bien?

- Qué decías? – dijo ella denotando desinterés en las palabras de su amigo – Disculpa, buenos días Ronald…

- Buenos días – dijo algo intrigado… no estaban peleados, por lo que no habia razón para que lo llamara por su nombre completo!! – Hermione… te sucede algo?

- Por que lo dices? – dijo mostrándole una enigmática sonrisa.

- Pues… -se rascó la cabeza – es que… no traes ningún libro para estudiar – ella rio coqueta… el frunció el ceño.

- Ay Ronald!! Que gracioso te levantaste hoy! – él la miro sin entender – es que… no siempre ando con libros en el brazo… tontito! – dijo.

- Eh… si claro – dijo rodando los ojos – pero aun así… estás distinta hoy.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno…- dijo midiendo sus palabras – en principio te peinaste… y luego… estás maquillada!

- Bueno… creo que dentro de poco dejare la escuela y… - sonrió – debo poner de mi parte para… ser mas femenina.

- Que?

- Si... Parvati me hizo ver que… bueno, soy una muchacha atractiva y que merezco un poco de diversión… y eso sumado a… - lo miró – cosas que pasan – y dio un suspiro – bueno… he decidido darme un tiempo para mi.

- Pero… qué cosas te pasan…

- Cosas Ronald – dijo sin darle importancia. Luego miró hacia la entrada del salón – Mira, ahí viene Harry!! – dijo, y lanzó otro suspiro que a Ron lo dejó estático _"Desde cuando suspira cuando viene Harry?"_ – ah… y viene con tu hermana… - dijo con una voz de asco – me parece que algún día deberían operar a Harry de esa pelirroja…

- Hermione qué dices? – dijo extrañado – Te estás escuchando?

- Qué? Acaso está mal decir lo que uno piensa?

- Pero es tu amiga!!

- Si… claro!! – dijo tensa.

- Buenos días a todos! – dijo Harry, y miró a Hermione – Wow Hermione… estás hermosa hoy!! – y enfatizó la frase abriendo los ojos, y sonriendo sensualmente – Hola Ron – dijo al descuido.

- Hola Harry!! – dijo ella – ven siéntate aquí a mi lado!!

- Hola Hermione – dijo Ginny tomada del brazo de su novio – estás bonita hoy!!

- Ah, si… -dijo ella como si nada – pareciera que siempre soy fea!!

- No Hermione – dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos – tu siempre eres hermosa... pero hoy mas – Ron miró a Ginny… y esta como si nada. _"Qué te pasa? Dale un golpe al idiota de tu novio!! Está coqueteando en tus narices con otra chica!!"_

- Oh! – dijo Ginny – Ahí está Luna! voy a saludarla y luego vuelvo!! – le dio un beso a Harry y se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Al fin solos – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione… - a veces Ginny es un fastidio – dijo resoplando, sin dejar a mirar a Hermione. Ron no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -

- Te entiendo Harry – dijo ella con una risita coqueta – A veces Ginny es tan pesada!!

- No veo la hora de… - Hermione le hizo una mirada de prevención, y señaló a Ron que a estas alturas tenía los suyos como platos… no podía creer esa situación.

- Ah… Ron – dijo ella – todavía estas aquí…

- Si! – dijo enojado, pero mas celoso – y si no se dan cuenta es de mi hermana, tu amiga – dijo señalando a Hermione – tu novia!! – Dijo mirando a Harry – de la que están hablando!!

- Pero es la verdad! – dijo la muchacha con seguridad.

- Qué te pasa con mi hermana? – dijo Ron casi colorado. Si no hubiera dormido tan bien en la noche, creería que estaba en una especie de pesadilla… en la que alguien había tomado posesión de Hermione y la convertía en una mujer pérfida.

- Es una pesada… y una buscona!

- Ey, te dije que no le digas así a mi hermana, Hermione!! – dijo levantándose… una cosa era que la quisiera, pero otra muy distinta era que hablaran mal de su hermanita.

- No le levantes la voz a Herms… - dijo Harry con fiereza, levantándose y enfrentando a su pelirrojo amigo – la verdad no ofende a nadie…

- Que dices!!

- Ey, que pasa aquí? – dijo la pelirroja llegando al escuchar la discusión desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Nada Ginny – dijo Harry sentándose – tu hermano tuvo un dolor de estómago… - Harry y Hermione rieron.

- Bueno… me voy con mis amigos… - dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a su hermano – no te atragantes tanto hermano… - y se fue. Ron decidió seguir desayunando, sin dirigir la palabra a sus amigos… estos se dedicaron a desayunar y hablar a nivel de susurros, bien pegados el uno al otro… Ron estaba que no podía creerlo… ellos abiertamente se comportaban como_ "Novios"…._Pero no entendía la actitud de Harry. Solo hacía una semana que era el novio de su hermana… y él le habia dicho que todo estaba bien… y ahora estaba a los susurros con _"Mi Hermione?"…_Miró a su hermana. Ella sufriría mas si esos dos terminaban liados. _"Pero qué estoy diciendo? Ellos no pueden… Merlín, ellos están juntos? O serán ideas mías… que digo!! Ella no puede estar con él… ella tiene que estar conmigo!!"_

- Ron!! – dijo Harry. El lo miró con rabia – a que hora es el entrenamiento de Quiddich?

- Eh… deberías saberlo tú que eres el capitán! – dijo con rabia.

- No le contestes así a Harry!! – dijo Hermione reprendiéndolo

- Le contesto a quien quiera, como quiera – dijo metiéndose sin tener ganas de comer una salchicha.

- Por eso me gusta estar contigo Harry… – dijo ella acariciando a su amigo. Ron dejó caer un poco de la salchicha al plato, de la impresión y la punzada en el estómago que le provocó esa escena. Ella deliberadamente y con una mirada tan especial… tan cálida, le acariciaba la cara a Harry!! No a él… a su amigo… _"Traidor"_ dijo para si mismo. – tu eres tan educado… - y volvió a suspirar.

- A mi también me gusta estar mas contigo que con nadie Hermy… - dijo él mirándola a los ojos y rozando suavemente la mano que pasaba por su cara, con sus dedos.

- Me encantaría ir a ver la práctica de Quiddich – dijo ella ruborizándose por el contacto.

- Tu nunca vas a ver la practica Hermione – dijo Ron…

- Pues… - miró a Harry – creo que ahora he encontrado un motivo para hacerlo… y muy seguido!! – y compartieron junto a Harry una sonrisa cómplice… - Ron estaba que no daba mas… Si los celos fueran mocos… algunos, al verlo, seguramente pensarían que él pelirrojo habia sufrido un terrible hechizo mocomurcielago… Sus mejores amigos se estaban coqueteando frente a él… sin ningún pudor… no podía creerlo... mas de Harry…él sabía lo que, secretamente sentía por Hermione… y ella, como podía estarle haciendo eso a su hermana? _"Y la tonta que no viene a defender lo suyo"_ De pronto vio algo, que aquellos dos canallas pensaron que nadie vería… Hermione, le pasó un pequeño trozo de pergamino a Harry, que lo guardó rápidamente en su bolsillo, por debajo de la mesa… se miraron y Hermione le guiñó el ojo. sin decir mas nada, la castaña se levantó de la mesa, y salió del comedor. Harry no dejó de mirarla hasta que desapareció de la vista.

- A qué hora es? – dijo Ron… y vio que su amigo se ponía colorado.

- Qué? – dijo alarmado. – no sé a que te…

- La hora del entrenamiento – dijo parco.

- Ah!! La hora… si, la hora del entrenamiento… eh… a las después de la cena…

- Bien – se levantó – saluda a mi hermana de mi parte…

- Ah… mejor no… bueno ella tiene su vida – dijo tranquilo – y yo la mía –

- Qué te sucede con mi hermana?

- Bueno… - dijo colorado – hay cosas que uno no pensaría… pero…- suspiró- bueno, son cosas que pasan – dijo seguro.

- Qué cosas pasan? – dijo acercándose amenazadoramente.

- Que Ginny no es… bueno, ella… entiende que es una chica…

- Mira… - dijo tomándolo de la túnica – no me vengas, después de estarle sacando las amígdalas de los besos que le das a mi hermana, que ahora no es lo que pensabas!! Porque te juro que de esta no sales!!

- Mira – dijo Harry envalentonado, y sacando las manos del pelirrojo de su túnica – yo no dije nada!! Y no sería la primera vez que un chico no…

- Mejor me voy a clases!!

- Ey!! – dijo Ginny llegando - qué les sucede!! Son amigos!!

- Díselo a este traidor!! – escupió rabioso.

- Qué te pasa? – dijo Harry – no sé por que me dices traidor!!

- Estás seguro de eso, "amigo?"

- Estás paranoico!!

- No le digas paranoico a mi hermano!! – dijo la pelirroja ofuscada.

- Y tu no te metas en esto!! – dijo Harry mirando a su novia – después de todo es algo entre tu hermano y yo… y ya tenías que venir a meterte!!

- Harry.. – dijo ella abriendo la boca – yo…

- Mejor me voy…- se iba – y evítame el tener que verte durante el día!! – le dijo a Ginny y salió del comedor

- Qué le sucede? – dijo ella a punto de llorar. – hace días que es... algo grosero conmigo.

- No lo sé – dijo Ron, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana. Pero él lo sabía… esos dos…tenían algo… y él no podía hacer nada… nada por su hermana… no podía entender que Harry y… su corazón latió furioso… y recién entonces se dio cuenta… Hermione estaba interesada en su otro amigo… La sangre lo abandonó de golpe.

- Ron, estás pálido – dijo Ginny – te sientes bien?

- Si… - dijo desganado – tengo que ir a la clase de historia de la magia – tomó su mochila y salió del salón. Abatido… su gran amor se interesaba por su mejor amigo… como podría vivir así?

Llego al salón de clases… Sospechosamente, Hermione se había alejado de Harry, pero no dejaba de mirarlo… Harry estaba al otro lado del salón… sentado con Thomas… Ron se sentó cerca, al lado de Neville. Sacó un pergamino y pluma… pero sabía que no tomaría apuntes… historia de la magia era para él la clase mas aburrida de todas… y ahora era la peor, porque miraba a sus dos amigos y sentía desfallecer… Se sintió un estupido al no poder declarársele a su amiga… mejor dicho al no tener las agallas suficientes para hacerlo… Harry se enderezaba de vez en cuando y por detrás de Dean miraba a Hermione, y ella lo miraba y sonreía… y muy de vez en cuando hacía una mueca rara con su boca… y Harry bajaba la mirada y sonreía… Merlín, pensó después de unos segundos… ella le estaba mandando un beso!! Ahora si, era un hecho… ellos tenían algo... A escondidas de su hermana… a escondidas de él… Y esto lo hizo sentir el tipo más infeliz de la tierra. Había logrado controlar los celos que la fama de Harry le hacían tener… había aceptado ser el tonto amigo de Harry… y ahora su mejor amigo le quitaba lo mas hermoso que él habia logrado conocer… y de lo que estaba locamente enamorado... Hermione…

De pronto, Harry sacó el papelito de la túnica y lo leyó… Ron, trataba de acercarse a la nuca de su amigo para lograr saber que decía… pero Harry era hábil, lo leyó rápidamente, y lo abolló… levanto la mirada hacia su amiga, y asintió en silencio. Ella sonrió coqueta y se dio vuelta para seguir la clase.

Los odió… Era tan evidente la traición, el engaño… la campana sonó dando por terminada la clase… Harry salió rápidamente con Hermione, y sin darse cuenta olvidó el pequeño papelito tirado en el pupitre… Ron dudó unos segundos… El Ron bueno, dejaría que lo que tuviera que pasar pasara… pero en esos momentos, el Ron celoso, se apoderó de su cuerpo y rápidamente tomó el pergamino… lo leyó y quedó blanco…

"**_Si vences el temor, y haces lo que debes hacer… por el bien de los dos, te espero en la torre de Astronomía… después del entrenamiento, a la medianoche… no me falles…te quiero"_**

_**Hermione**_

La sangre fluía vertiginosamente… parecía que por ella hubieran inyectado un poderoso veneno que lo estaba matando… Ellos se habían citado… ellos se declararían su amor…. Ellos estarían juntos… Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos azules… abolló con rabia el pergamino… y salió del aula, con ganas de morirse.

No fue a almorzar… y a las clases de la tarde solo asistió en cuerpo, porque la mente estaba lejos… en el limbo… Harry le hablaba y le preguntaba acerca de no sé que cosas… El ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo… Lo odiaba? No sabía que pensar de Harry… él había sido su amigo, él era el novio de su hermana... Lo miró con asco y sin decir ni A, le dio un tremendo golpe de puño y salió del invernadero sin esperar que la profesora Sprout, le dijera que estaba en detención…

No fue a su cuarto… prefirió quedarse en un rincón cerca del lago. Nadie sabía donde se encontraba Ronald Weasley. O como él pensaba, a nadie le importaría donde se encontraba Ronald Weasley. Se sentó en su lugar favorito… debajo del haya cerca del lago… era el favorito de los tres… la angustia lo tomó desprevenido y lo hizo lagrimear. Ya no serían tres… serían solo dos… Hermione y Harry, sin el idiota de Ron. Suspiró, recordando todo lo vivido con ella. Cuando la conoció en el tren, cuando ella con una enorme preocupación se había quedado a ayudarlo mientras él estaba inconsciente, durante la espectacular partida de ajedrez en primer año… De cómo la defendió del inútil de Malfoy cuando le dijo ese insulto, sufriendo el peor hechizo que se le pudiera ocurrir, debido a su varita rota. Pero eso no importaba, porque la cara de agradecimiento que ella le brindó, hacía que el vomitar babosas todo el día, valiera la pena… y de cómo se dio cuenta de que ella era algo mas importante que una amiga, cuando el basilisco la había petrificado… a él mas que a Harry le había angustiado el verla así… casi sin vida… Y los cuidados que ella le prodigó al verse herido por el supuesto Grimm en tercero… El tremendo ataque de celos que tuvo al verla tan hermosa bailando con Krum… y del ataque de celos de ella, al verlo de novia con Lavender… cada recuerdo le arrancaba una lágrima… "_Y donde estaba Harry en ese momento? Abriendo la boca como el gran papanatas que es, mirando la belleza de Cho, o viviendo las aventuras del gran niño que vivió!!"_ _"Yo era al que le parecías perfecta Hermione!! No ese infeliz cuatro ojos que recién ve que eres interesante solo porque te peinaste y decidiste ser mas mujer… Acaso mi opinión no cuenta? Acaso lo que yo sienta no sirve para nada?"_ Se quedó callado _"Maldito inútil_, dijo golpeándose la frente…_ "Como va a saberlo o responderte, si nunca se lo dijiste? Maldición!! Por qué soy tan tonto?"_

- Con que aquí estas!! – dijo una voz una octava mas aguda que lo normal… lo que significaba que estaba enfadada – Te has dado cuenta de que te he buscado por todo el castillo?

- Qué quieres – dijo desganado.

- Primero quiero saber, qué diablos te pasa con Harry – la miró rabioso – segundo… estamos llegando tarde al entrenamiento Ron…

- Déjame en paz Ginny – dijo y se acomodó para quedarse.

- Pero…

- No tengo ganas de entrenar hoy… y definitivamente lo que me pase con Potter es mi problema.

- Ron… - dijo ella sentándose a su lado – tu eres su amigo… no deberías comportarte así con él – Ron la miró sin poder creerlo. Acaso su hermana estaba tan ciega que no se daba cuenta de la realidad… que ganas tenía de decirle _"Despierta hermanita!! Te están armando unos cuernos que se te verán hasta Dinamarca!!"_ Pero no podía… no sería el que le daría tremenda noticia – él ha sido tu amigo, han compartido casi todo el tiempo…

- Tu lo dijiste… casi todo el tiempo – rugió - y no quiero hablar mas de eso…

- Está bien...pero acompáñame al entrenamiento – dijo con una apagada voz – Harry y Hermione, me han estado atacando de una manera… – bajó la mirada. El miró a su hermana, y la rabia resurgió – bueno… creo que es por los exámenes.

- No te equivoques… deberías…

- Que?

- Nada – se levantó – Que te dijeron?

- Bueno… que no podía ser tan… molesta – dijo triste – que hay momentos que debería dejar a Harry respirar… que él necesita algo de espacio…

- Y Hermione lo quiere ocupar? – dijo él ya reventado de celos

- Qué quieres decir?

- Deberías… - respiró – mejor vamos la campo de Quiddich… aunque antes, debería buscar mi escoba.

- Vamos directamente… yo ya las llevé… y te vine a buscar. Harry está algo alterado con el partido - _"Si… de seguro que es por el partido… maldito desgraciado."_ Cuando estaban llegando al campo, vieron a todos los jugadores agrupados en el centro, y a Hermione y Harry algo separados… Harry le pasaba la mano por el cabello y ella lo tenía agarrado de la túnica de Quiddich… demasiado sospechoso para cualquiera, pero para ver de Ron, Ginny tenía unas tremendas anteojeras que le tapaban la visión… "_Pobre ilusa… y pobre idiota de mi, enamorado de esa…" _no quiso pensar nada mas… se sentía tan mal al verla ahí, apasionada por alguien… y no era por él.

- Por fin llegan! – dijo ofuscado Harry – el entrenamiento era a las siete!!

- Si? Pero parece que tu estabas algo ocupado para ver la hora… amigo! – dijo Ron con los puños cerrados. Hermione se puso algo colorada y se apartó. Harry se acercó.

- Bien… pero que no vuelva a suceder…

- Veta al diablo… - dijo entre susurros…

- Harry!! – dijo Ginny tratando a abrazarlo, pero él se apartó rápidamente.

- Por favor Ginevra!! Deja de ser tan melosa!! Me enfermas.

- Deberías poner mas énfasis en entrenar Ginny – dijo Hermione - te noto algo lenta a la hora de atrapar la quaffle y…

- Por que no te vas a la tribuna, Hermione? No pretendas saber de Quiddich… quedarías en ridículo… mas frente a Ginny!! Desgraciadamente para ti, el Quiddich no se practica montado en un libro!! – Todos en el campo rieron, y Hermione se puso roja.

- Eso a ti no te interesa Ronald… si quiero me quedo aquí y superviso de mas cerca de todos y…

- Y mira quien le decía buscona a mi hermana – Hermione abrió los ojos y ofendida, le dijo algo a Harry al oído y salió disparada hacia las gradas. Harry miro a Ron, y sin decir nada, negó con la cabeza, montando su escoba….

- Monten en sus escobas!! – dijo Harry, para terminar la discusión.

"_Bien… el entrenamiento estuvo algo… accidentado, si contamos que casi mando a Harry por las gradas, cuando fui a atajar esa quaffle… y Me dio pena cuando Ginny, al cansarse de los retos de su novio, le lanzó la quaffle por la cabeza y le hizo trizas los anteojos… Pero mas lamento que se hayan enfadado… Por mí. Y se puso mas violento en los vestuarios cuando Ginny de un hechizo o mandó a volar a Harry a las duchas y lo mojó con agua helada… en pleno enero… para según ella, se le pasara el cabreo!! Pero él se lo merecía… se estaba portando como un desgraciado con mi hermana… y ahora la veo llorando a mi lado… y yo tengo que consolarla… que dura es mi vida"_ De pronto Hermione subió rápidamente a su dormitorio… _"De seguro va alistarse para su gran cita romántica con el maldito de Potter… Pero de algo estoy seguro… quizás terminen juntos, pero al menos me daré el gusto de decirles unas cuantas… y por que no romperle la cara a mi amigo por ponerle los cuernos a mi hermana con la chica que amo…"_ De repente dio un respingo… Ginny fue a parar al suelo.

- Podrías ser mas suave, no crees?

- Cállate – dijo con angustia – hoy puede ser el comienzo de mi vida miserable…

- De que hablas tonto? – dijo ella riendo.

- Ginny – la miró – crees que yo valgo la pena?

- Por qué me preguntas esa tontería?

- Solo quiero que me respondas… pero objetivamente… Yo… puedo resultarle interesante a cualquier chica?

- A ver… no puedo responderte objetivamente… pues lo que uno piensa de una persona, es sin duda producto de las experiencias con esa persona… y el propio sujeto que emite esa opinión, de seguro ha formado un juicio teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos que el o ella le han despertado entonces…

- Se clara, por Merlín! – dijo rodando los ojos.

- Bien… no puedo ser objetiva porque eres mi hermano… pero sin que eso vaya en tu contra – sonrisas…- voy a decirte que opino de ti.

- Comienza de una vez… y te digo que de acuerdo a lo que me digas, mi vida será, siniestra o hermosa…

- Bueno!! – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara – entonces... crees que para ninguna chica vales la pena? – él asintió algo decaído – pues déjame decirte Ronald Weasley que en el baño tengo que amenazar a algunas loquitas que quieren meterse dentro de tu túnica… que te han visto con tu uniforme de Quiddich y despiertas suspiros que ni tu imaginas… Eso desde el punto de vista físico… Como persona, eres excelente!! – él sonrió - eres valiente… capaz de dar tu vida por tus amigos… y puedo decirte que eres inteligente… aunque eres algo vago… hablas en el momento justo, para dar una opinión certera…

- Tu crees que alguna chica... digamos… - se puso rojo – inteligente… podría fijarse en mi?

- Claro!! – lo miró – lo dices por alguien en particular?

- No – dijo atajándose – Pero bueno... tu sabes, todos dicen que soy el tonto amigo de Harry Potter…

- Quien dice esa estupidez? – dijo ella ofuscada – Solo tu, te pones ese mote!! Acaso crees que Harry es ultra poderoso!! Recuerda quien estaba con él cuando salvo la piedra filosofal… y quien lo ayudó a deducir las cosas que pasaron en mi primer año… Y lo audaz que fuiste en quinto cuando ganamos la copa… y si mal no recuerdo… Harry no estaba ahí, cuando la ganamos! – él sonrió – y recuerda que tu eres prefecto… y él no. Te das cuenta que no eres el tonto amigo de Harry Potter… eres Ron Weasley!! No te escondas detrás de alguien que crees superior… ambos son distintos… ambos tienen algo en particular que los destaca y diferencia… Pero bueno… - suspiró – Harry es mi novio…a si que debo decir que él es mas apuesto… pero solo porque a él lo besuqueo!! – y rio… Ron se sintió fatal… tenía que decirle a su hermana, lo que le estaba carcomiendo la conciencia.

- Ginny… – dijo con cautela, al ver su cara de felicidad - que me dirías… si te cuento algo que descubrí?

- Bien… - dijo ella aplaudiendo – alguna nueva aventura que vivir?

- No… - dijo serio – Ginny esto es algo… que… yo creo que Harry te engaña...

- Que? – dijo en un grito.

- Shhh – le tapó la boca – no grites…

- Por qué dices semejante estupidez? – dijo poniéndose terca – él nunca me engañaría… sé que últimamente ha estado… -se calló, y miró al fuego - tu piensas…

- Yo no sé… los he visto algo extraños… y… bueno…

- Quien es esa zorra!! – dijo con la furia característica de los Weasley reflejada en los ojos.

- Ginny por favor… no te lo diré.

- No me lo digas!! – dijo poniéndose de pie – yo voy a averiguarlo!

- Cómo lo harás?

- Yendo directamente a la fuente!! – dijo cerrando los puños – te juro que lo moleré a golpes hasta que confiese!! Y luego le mandaré un obliviate para que se olvide de esa zorra!!

- Escucha… -dijo Ron – Haz lo que quieras… pero por favor… trata de entretener a Harry en la medianoche… quédate en la sala… y ahí lo atrapas… yo, tengo algo que hacer.

- Dónde se ve con la otra?

- No te lo diré… trataré de ayudarte… - ella lanzó un chillido seguido de varias lagrimas – no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien…- _"Eso espero"_ pensó.

Se fue a su cuarto a esperar la hora del encuentro… caminaba de un lado al otro tratando de saber que iba a hacer… _"Cabe la posibilidad que le diga unas cuantas… lo mal que se ha comportado con mi hermana… de lo crueles que son, escondiéndose…" _Suspiró._ "Pero también… podría ser que ella esté algo confundida y bueno… pueda hacer algo para ayudar a mi hermana… decirle que ella me tiene loco desde que la conocí. Pero solo lo haría por mi hermana…" _Se miró al espejo, de arriba abajo _"bien… algunas chicas dicen que soy lindo… y tal vez si ayudo un poco al destino… quizás… pero… y si ella… no mejor no… bueno… nada pierdo con… y si… pero… Eh… Por Merlín, no sé que hacer!! Por que le dije a Ginny lo que descubrí? Ahora seré cómplice de asesinato!! Por esa loca de seguro lo mata!! Bien, no me puedo arrepentir de esta… quizás no obtenga a Hermione, pero al menos me complacerá ver a Harry todo reventado por mi hermana…" _Rió mirándose a los ojos _"Eres una porquería Ronald Weasley… Y si en verdad se quieren? Que harías tu? … bueno aquí parado no lo sabrás… ve, date un baño, perfúmate y ve a encarar al destino… valor, valor… si! pero antes a la regadera!!"_

Estuvo al menos una hora bajo el agua tratando de buscar las palabras exactas, para decirle… y rogaba que Ginny encontrara una excusa excelente para retener a Harry el tiempo necesario, para que pudiera convencer a Hermione de que Ronald Weasley era el mas apropiado para ella... Se paró frente al espejo, y se acomodaba la camisa cuando vio entrar a Harry algo apurado. Al verlo, el muchacho del cabello azabache se paró en seco. Ron lo miró a través del espejo y después de hacer una mirada furiosa, siguió arreglándose. Harry se acercó a su cama y se sentó

- Vaya! – dijo mirando al pelirrojo – Parece que alguien tiene una gran cita! – agregó en tono burlón.

- Pues… - lo miró serio – acaso tu no tienes una cita importante hoy… Harry? – el otro joven se puso blanco y se tensó.

- De qué hablas… alguien…

- Digo… mi hermana te estaba esperando en la sala común – y sonrió falsamente.

- Eh… si… bueno, pero no creo…

- Deberías aprender que a las chicas no hay que hacerlas esperar – Harry miró la hora.

- Ya es casi medianoche… – dijo algo nervioso. Ron miró su reloj y asintió.

- Si – dijo él poniéndose un suéter y tomando algo de la cama - no te importa que use la capa de invisibilidad esta noche verdad? – lo miró fijamente. Harry abrió los ojos.

- Yo… iba a…

- Para qué ibas a usar la capa si mi hermana está esperándote en la sala común?

- Eh… - dijo y se puso rojo. Ron se acercó amenazadoramente, mientras Harry retrocedió hasta caer sentado en su cama. Ron se agachó, según Harry dispuesto a matarlo, pero el pelirrojo solo le sonrió.

- No trataré de preguntarte a donde piensas llevar a mi hermana a estas horas de la noche Potter… no me gustaría saberlo.

- Si… - dijo resoplando Harry – a Ginny... claro…

- De todas maneras, me la llevo… no la necesitarás… - la puso debajo del brazo y salió de la habitación. Harry se limpio unas gotas de sudor de la frente. – Harry – Este dio un respingo – Vamos… ya casi es medianoche. Harry se levantó despacio y Ron le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros – no se que haría sin amigos como tu.

- Ron… yo – dijo algo nervioso – tengo que decirte algo… de verdad que yo… no…

- Tu no que? – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- Yo… tenia que ir a ver unas cosas afuera de la torre y veras… yo necesitaba la capa…

- En verdad? – y otra vez la mirada fría apareció en la cara de Ron.

- Si… pero bueno, puedo arreglármelas sin la capa… pero, espera que no quiero que Ginny…

- Ahí estas Potter!! – dijo la voz chillona de Ginny, al verlos bajar de la escalera. Ron miró hacia la chimenea y la vio parada al estilo Molly Weasley, con las manos a la cintura. Hasta sintió pena por Harry… de esta no se salvaba.

- Ginny – dijo Harry en un tonito agudo… Ron sonrió… podía sentir el temor de su amigo – justo le decía a Ron que tenía algo que hacer verdad? – miró a Ron suplicante y este, asintió.

- Si… hermanita – dijo mirándolo con un dejo de venganza – Harry me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo de algo importante… verdad?

- Bien… - dijo ella, acercándose a su novio y tomándolo del brazo, porque yo también tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo!! – Y literalmente lo empujó en el gran sofá.

- No me trates como tu hijo Ginny! – dijo él furioso – te he dicho que necesito algo de espacio!!

- Claro que voy a darte algo de espacio!! – dijo ella - pero dentro de tu boca, porque me dirás ahora que es lo que te sucede conmigo o te juro que te bajo los dientes uno a uno!!

- No puedes andar por el mundo amenazando a la gente, sabes? – dijo él con algo de temor en la voz.

- Ah no? – dijo ella acercándose a su novio – dime nuevamente lo que acabas de decir!! Y te diré si no soy capaz!! Quien te piensas que soy? Unas de esas tontas a las que se le caen las babas por ti?

- Si…

- Si? – le dio un golpe de puño en el estomago – Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo!! - Ron, no se quedo a ver, lo que los libros de Historia se encargarían de describir mas adelante como "El descuartizamiento del niño que vivió". Tenía algo que hacer… salió por el retrato ya con la capa de invisibilidad puesta. Una vez que el cuadro se selló y comenzó su camino hacia la torre de astronomía, su estomago se estrujo se golpe… se había olvidado todo lo que tenía que decirle a su amiga… trató de recordarlo, pero no había caso… y después de intentarlo varias veces se dio por vencido… dejaría que el destino le dictara las palabras adecuadas. Cuando llegó a la torre no había nadie… conjuró un poco de luz con su varita y consultó la hora en el reloj… faltaban diez minutos para las doce. Si conocía a Hermione, estaba convencido que llegaría a cinco minutos para la hora del encuentro… siempre era puntual. Apagó la varita y se acercó a las almenas… la noche era oscura… no había luna y para peor estaba nublado… se sintió estupido _"Por que alargar una situación que podría darse en el fututo? Por que debería Hermione aceptarme y dejar esta aventurita con Harry? Yo no puedo competir con el… nunca podría darle lo que ella necesita… soy solo un pobre…"_ la puerta e la torre crujió lentamente haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos tan tristes… y se dio cuenta que ella, tal como él sabia que haría llego cinco minutos antes… Tuvo la tentación de ponerse la capa y desaparecer… pero no era lo que quería… quería terminar con esta historia. Quería saber si habia un futuro con Hermione, o definitivamente tratar de olvidarla... pero sabía que esto ultimo sería algo que nunca podría darse…. Hermione, cerró la puerta de la torre quedando todo a oscuras nuevamente… cuando Ron vio que ella amenazó con conjurar luz, recién habló.

- No lo hagas... – dijo casi en un susurro, por lo que la chica no pudo adivinar que se trataba de su otro amigo.

- Creí que no vendrías… – dijo ella acercándose a las almenas, mirando hacia el oscuro panorama que estaba en frente.

- Recibí tu nota – dijo carraspeando y tratando de imitar la voz de Harry.

- Que le sucede a tu voz? – Dijo ella mirando hacia donde se encontraba.

- Es que estuve gritando en el entrenamiento… y Ginny me hizo un hechizo que me dejo disfónico.

- Ah… -dijo ella – ella será un hueso duro de roer…

- Si – dijo algo abatido.

- Pensé que no vencerías el miedo y no vendrías…

- Por que?

- Pues… no se… te he visto con temor toda tu vida… tratando de decir las palabras… creyéndote poca cosa… y bueno… pensé que nunca vencerías el temor y vendrías a decírmelo – Ron se quedó callado "_Desde cuando Harry piensa que es un poca cosa? Merlín!! Si él es poca cosa… yo soy poca, poca, poca cosa!!"_ – Veo que te quedas callado como siempre – suspiró resignada – eso implica que tenga que ser yo la que comience a hablar…

- Hermione…

- Que quieres decirme? Que esto no puede ser?

- Ginny…

- Que tiene que ver ella? – dijo algo irritada – esto es entre nosotros dos!! Lo que sentimos tu y yo!!

- Que sentimos? – dijo él dejándose llevar por los celos. Ya habia olvidado que estaba ahí para declararse… no iba a hacerlo… lo que estaba escuchando le estaba partiendo el corazón en dos.

- Vamos! ahora no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo!!

- No entiendo! – dijo encabritándose – explícamelo, no? Para eso eres la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts… anda explícaselo al tonto de Ro… Harry Potter…

- Bien!! Te he visto mirarme como un idiota todo el tiempo! Crees que soy estupida? Crees que no sé de los celos que te causa Víktor… aun cuando sabes que solo recibo cartas esporádicas?

- Recibes? Hablas en presente? Pero si yo creí que solo lo hiciste unas veces... EN EL PASADO!!

- Y sigo haciéndolo!!

- Claro!! Vicky es todo un sol no? Cómo podría compararse conmigo!!

- No empieces!! Yo he tenido que soportar que tu te andes besuqueando frente a mi! – dijo, y ahogó u sollozo – Yo, al menos, nunca me besé con Víktor!

- Vamos Hermione!! – dijo burlón – ahora dime que los dementores te regalan flores!

- Eres un idiota!!

- Y tu… - se quedó callado.

- Tanto te cuesta decirlo? – le tomó el brazo suavemente. El trató de zafarse.

- Por qué no me dice tu que sientes? A ver si es tan fácil… atrévete

- Lo he callado tanto tiempo… - dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda y deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura. Ron se sintió morir… ese abrazo era lo mas hermoso del mundo… que ella estuviera así con el.. pero la desilusión lo tiró al piso, cuando se dio cuenta que ese abrazo era para otro… y que ella muy tontamente no se daba cuenta de que él no era, al que ella amaba… - no sabes lo queme duele haberte visto con esa a los besos… frente a mi… y yo no tenía las agallas suficientes de gritártelo a la cara…

- Basta! – dijo tratando de zafar… tenía ganas de llorar, pero se las aguantó. - Crees que para mi es fácil?

- Te quiero… - dijo ella de sopetón. El se quedó estático – no, en verdad no te quiero… te amo! – dijo y rió, dándole un suave beso en la espalda – te he amado creo desde que te vi en el vagón en nuestro primer año en la escuela… recuerdas? – rió – cuando buscaba el sapo de Neville…

- Hermione…

- Y tu solo me dedicaste una mirada indiferente… y con tu amigo me ignoraron – sintió una punzada en el cuerpo… se dio cuenta de que ahora, él era solo el amigo de Harry – pero desde cuarto, veo que tu eres algo atento conmigo… me miras… te preocupas por mi… y bueno… me di cuenta que en el fondo te gusto…

- No …

- Si…- y lo abrazó con mas fuerzas… - no lo niegues… ya no quiero negarlo… no quiero quererte a escondidas… quiero decirlo a los cuatro vientos…que todo el mundo se entere que…

- No! - dijo zafándose – no lo digas!! mejor me voy…

- No! – dijo ella. El trató de salir rápidamente pero ella lanzó un hechizo de sellar puertas – no te iras sin que termine de hablar contigo…- _Accio varita!!_ – y la vara de Ron salió volando para quedarse en las manos de la castaña –

- Déjame ir…

- Pensaste que podrías engañarme? – dijo serena – Quiero decirte que te amo… quiero que todo el mundo se entere…ES MAS LO VOY A GRITAR!! PARA QUE TODAS LAS CRIATURAS DEL BOSQUE ME ESCUCHEN!! - Ron se alarmó… la pobre se había deschavetado, y gritaba como una histérica, mientras reía…

- Cállate Hermione – dijo él – deja de gritar… van a castigarnos!

- QUE ME IMPORTA UN CASTIGO!! QUIERO DECIRLO… SENTIRME LIBERADA DE PODER DECIRTELO!! QUIERO QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE QUE AMO… AL CABEZA HUECA DE RONALD WEASLEY!! - si Ron hubiera visto pasar algo duro y grande podría haber jurado que era una bludger que pasaba por ahí, y que incidentalmente le había dado en la cabeza… Podía ser que ella habia dicho… mejor dicho, gritado que lo amaba?

- Que dijiste? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

_- Lumos"_ – dijo ella, y las varitas se encendieron. Ron pudo ver la cara sonriente y los ojos brillosos de su amiga que lo miraba… - lo que escuchaste…

- Pero... – ella se acercó lentamente.

- Pero que?

- Pero… tu… Harry… - ella llegó bien cerca del cuerpo del pelirrojo lo abrazó y le dio un tremendo beso en la boca. Ron… que al igual que Harry, tenía unas neuronas un tanto mas lerdas que Hermione, después de sentir la suavidad de esos labios, solo atinó a apretarla por la cintura, encorvarse un poco y devolverle el mejor beso que le hubieran dado en su vida.. cuando se separaron, ella estaba algo colorada y él… sonreía como un idiota – Hermione…

- Que pensaste… que ibas a engañarme? – dijo con una risita picara - te reconocí a penas abrí la puerta!!

- Pero si no me viste..

- Vamos… - dijo ella apretándolo – crees que no conocería este cuerpo? – él rió colorado – lo reconocería a diez kilómetros con los ojos tapados…

- Hermione!

- Creo que necesito que me digas algo más que mi nombre… - sonrió.

- Yo… - la miró a los ojos, y pudo ver ilusión – yo… me siento alagado...

- No sientes nada por mi? – dijo ella casi a punto de desfallecer..

- No!! – dijo él – es que… yo no creo que valga la pena…

- Que me lo digas?

- No… yo...- dijo y bajo la mirada – yo… no valgo la pena Hermione… mírame… yo soy…

- Ah no! Eres el chico que me ha vuelto loca por siete años! Y que ha logrado que con su simpatía y su caradurez me enamore perdidamente de él…

- Pero Harry…

- Harry?

- Tu…estabas algo cariñosa con él!

- Te amo – lo besó - y seria tan feliz que tu me dijeras al menos que te gusto un poco

- Hermione – la abrazó… - tu no me gustas!! Te amo!! Y he estado tan mal, viéndote como coqueteabas con Harry.. me he pateado varias veces por ser tan cobarde y no poder decírtelo!! Te amo!! Pero Harry…

- Que tiene que ver Harry?

- Bueno… creo que él terminara con Ginny porque… él esta algo entusiasmado contigo… – Hermione lanzo una carcajada, que confundió a Ron

- Por Merlín, Ron!! Harry nunca sentiría nada por mi!! Esta muerto con tu hermana!!

- Pero porque se han estado comportando como… y la carta?

- Acaso pensaste que Harry podría tener algo conmigo, a escondidas y dar tantas evidencias, frente a ti… y sin darse cuenta "olvidarse" algún pergamino con un mensaje revelador? – Ron pareció pensar un segundo y luego abrió los ojos.

- Lo hicieron para que yo…

- El pergamino tenía el nombre de Harry? – el meditó un segundo y luego lo negó. – Bien… y recuerdas que decia? – volvió a negar - Decía _"Si vences el temor, y haces lo que debes hacer… por el bien de los dos, te espero en la torre de Astronomía… después del entrenamiento, a la medianoche… no me falles…te quiero" _– le dio un pequeño besito en el mentón – Solo fue un ardid para que…

- Yo me armara de valor, y… viniera a decirte lo que siento por ti?

- Acertaste, mi vida!! – dijo y lo beso… a Ron le gusto esto demasiado y se dedicó a disfrutar de las nuevas sensaciones que le provocaba su amiga.. pero luego se soltó, y su cara adquirió una expresión de pánico.

- Merlín!! – dijo y sin decir nada le quitó la varita a Hermione, abrió la puerta, y tomándola de la mano, salió de la torre a toda carrera, arrastrándola con él.

- Ron!! - dijo ella sin entender.

- Vamos Hermione!! Quizás no sea tan tarde!!

- Pero… Ron… - él se paró en seco y la miró… ella tenía la cara roja por la carrera, entonces se dio cuenta que no había terminado la charla.

- Hermione… - ella lo miró – quieres ser mi novia? – ella sonrió, y se abalanzó al cuerpo del chico, que chocó su espalda contra una de las paredes del pasillo. Ron solo se limitó a aguantar el peso y devolverle el beso, pero después de unos segundos de estar así, recordó el por qué de su carrera y se separó – Tomaré eso por un si – Ella sonrió y asintió.- Vamos… quizás lleguemos a tiempo de detener la masacre.

- De qué masacre me hablas?

- Ginny!! – dijo él – ella … puede que se haya enterado que Harry podría estar engañándola… -Ella lo jaló de golpe, y lo miró

- Acaso tu… – él bajó la mirada.

- Yo se lo dije! pero entiéndeme estaba celoso!! Y yo no podía dejar que ustedes le adornaran la cabeza a ella – ella sonrió y le acarició la cara.

- Ginny…

- Si! – dijo él y retomó la carrera… le pareció pasar rápidamente a la Señora Norris, y sin tiempo para mas, llego al retrato de la señora Gorda y gritó la contraseña – _Polvo de Doxy_! _Polvo de doxy!_ – Hermione ahogó una risita. - Por Merlín, de que te ríes… en este momento puede estar ahorcándolo de la peor manera!! El cuadro se abrió y entraron con premura… al parecer la sala estaba vacía… Ron ahogó un grito... estaba seguro que a esas alturas su hermana estaba descuartizando el cuerpo para dárselo al calamar… Hermione lo tomó suavemente de la mano. El la miró alarmado.

- Ron, Ginny… - pero no la dejó terminar.

- Ginny!! Harry!! – Grito a viva voz. Del sofá se levantó un Harry con el pelo demasiado alborotado, la camisa abierta completamente y la corbata puesta en el cuello… con el cinturón desatado

- Ron!! – dijo algo colorado y tratando de acomodarse algo la ropa – déjame que te explique…

- Entonces Hermione… ya cayó el pajarito? – dijo una voz que luego emergió del suelo acomodándose la falda. Ron se quedó quieto como analizando la situación… Harry y su hermana en una situación mas que comprometedora en el sofá de la sala común de Griffindor… No era lo que esperaba… es decir, pedazos de carne humana diseminadas por la chimenea… pero aunque frunció las cejas un segundo, mirando a Hermione sonrió.

- Ella lo sabia?

- Ya… - dijo Harry, que en una cuestión de segundo habia abotonado su camisa – ya arreglaron su asunto?

- Voy a hablar contigo amigo! – dijo algo divertido – y si te refieres a que si ya somos novios…. – miró a la castaña y la abrazó – si, lo somos – y le dio un beso.

- Demasiada información hermanito! – dijo Ginny acercándose y dándoles un abrazo – Te lo dije Hermione - la castaña sonrió agradecida – uno de mis planes y este bobo caía…

- Tu lo sabias!!

- Ella ideó el plan – dijo Harry – dándole un beso a su amiga y un abrazó de felicitación a Ron – Y yo no tuve mas remedio que aceptar…

- Con que te amenazaron Potter? – dijo fingiendo enojo.

- Bueno… - se puso rojo – tu viste que estaba recibiendo mi recompensa hace un instante… – sonrieron – si yo no aceptaba pues…

- Le cortaba los víveres! – dijo riendo Ginny y se abrazo a su novio dándole un enorme beso – te quiero!!

- Te amo – dijo Harry.

- Basta!! Se supone que debo estar alegre por lo que me hicieron pasar? Merlín, deberían haber estado en mi mente un segundo el día de hoy – dijo abrazando a su novia y llevándola al sofá - si tu y Hermione estaban juntos…

- Ja ja – dijo Ginny – ya me gustaría que lo intentaran…

- Siempre seré tuyo, nena! – dijo Harry y le dio un suave beso – pero… deberíamos dejar a los nuevos tortolitos un rato a solas… creo que nosotros ya hemos tenido tiempo a solas… - Abrazó a la pelirroja y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

- Bien... – dijo suspirando, y luego miró a su hermano y novia – espero que no me den problemas… ya saben... antes tienen que saber, cuales son los riesgos que se corren cuando uno…

- Ginny!! – dijeron colorados Ron y Hermione. La pelirroja y su novio rieron.

- Vamos Ron… - dijo Harry – no me digas que tengo que darte la charla de lo que pasa con las abejas…

- Mira – dijo lanzándole un almohadón… no te pases!! Aun me debes la de hoy!!

- Adiocito entonces!! – y los dos desaparecieron por la escalera.

- Esos dos son únicos – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Eres feliz? – pregunto él.

- Si – dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

- Por que?

- Todavía lo preguntas?

- Quiero que seas honesta conmigo… se que me quieres y no se por que?

- Pues... –ella lo miró – no sé por que te quiero… eres un chico extraordinario y se que nunca me defraudarás... pero si te soy honesta solo me di cuenta que sin ti no podría vivir un segundo.

- Yo tampoco Hermione… yo tampoco… - y se mantuvieron abrazados un largo tiempo esa noche, sabiendo que sería la primera, de noches mas felices que vendrían.

**Fin del Flash back **

- Y así fue como tu tío Ron – decía un Harry de 27 años - se le declaró a tu madre… - todos los presentes, dos adultos y dos niños rieron.

- Pero mamá… - dijo un niño de cabello castaño, de aproximadamente cinco años – después te peleaste con él. Su madre lo miró sonriente y miró a Harry.

- Pues si… me di cuenta que tu tío… – dijo acariciando al otro niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que también tenía cinco años – era un perfecto celoso y bueno… no podía soportar una vida así… y lo dejé.

- Fue cuando tu dejaste a la tía Ginny?

- No – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y guiñándole un ojo – Ginny y yo nos peleamos mucho antes… y yo me fui a Estados Unidos… un año después regresé enterándome que tu mama, se había peleado con tu tío… y bueno… – Los dos adultos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron – lo que pasó después ya lo saben…

- Y después se casaron!! – dijo uno de los niños – mamá y tu!!

- Así es – abrazó al niño – y nunca más nos separamos.

- Qué lindo… - dijeron los dos niños.

- Me gustaría saber por qué tantas preguntas – dijo Hermione sonriente.

- Porque nos encanta que seamos felices mami!! – dijo el niño y abrazó a la castaña.

- Ay Mark!! Mi familia es lo mas importante que he tenido… siempre… tardé en darme cuenta…- miró a Harry que era atacado por James, el otro niño, y de sus mejillas cayeron algunas lágrimas – pero luego me di cuenta que nunca – lo miró a los ojos - nunca Mark, podría estar con otra persona que no sea tu padre!!

- Hola a todos!! – dijo una voz cantarina – me extrañaron?

- tía Ginny!! – ella sonrió y le dio un beso a cada uno de los niños.

- Parece que si… - dijo la voz algo gruesa de Ron.

- Tío Ronald!! – Sin duda alguna, era su tío favorito – Compraste lo que te pedimos?

- Si… - dijo él abrazando a los niños - A los dos les traje unas varitas de broma!! Cortesía del tío Fred…

- Payasos… – dijo Hermione – Espero que hayan traído la cena!! – miró a Harry y le guiño un ojo… él miraba a su esposa feliz… - porque a esta hora no pienso cocinar!!

- No te preocupes amiga… – dijo la pelirroja, mostrando dos cajas enormes de pizza – ya lo hicimos…además, pasamos antes de llegar a casa de Ron, por unas películas.

- Qué alquilaste? – dijeron los niños…

- Pues… - dijo Ginny con voz de ultratumba – _el regreso de los infieri asesinos!!_

- Viva la tía Ginny!! – dijo Mark… James aplaudió.

- Bueno! Pero antes le diremos a estos caballeros que acomoden la mesa… yo estoy molida… el ministerio me dejó de cama – dijo quejándose la pelirroja.

- Todo bien en el cuartel de aurors? – dijo Harry tomando las cajas y yendo a la cocina…

- Nada que un buen descanso no remedie – Respondió. Harry se separó del grupo y fue hacia la cocina. Dejó las cajas un segundo en la mesada y miró hacia la sala… Los niños estaban contentos… y él se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo… Ron trataba que James y Mark no le quitaran la película de la mano… Miró a su esposa, que reía de la situación… Habia pasado tantos años… pero a pesar de las circunstancias, nunca perdieron la amistad. Se dio vuelta hacia los anaqueles para buscar un cuchillo… fue cuando a su lado apareció la melena rojiza algo recortada de Ginny, que lo miraba tratando de averiguar el por que de su silencio. – tierra llamando a Harry Potter... – dijo burlona.

- Graciosa…

- Me gustaría saber en que piensa sanador Potter? – dijo buscando los platos en la alacena.

- En que - la miró – me alegro tanto de que Hermione y Ron hayan terminado… - ella levanto las cejas sin entender – si eso no hubiera pasado... - miró a los niños – no tendría la familia que tengo…

- Bien dicho!! – le palmeó la espalda.

- Todo bien en el ministerio? te noto algo apagada – ella sonrió.

- Nada que pueda ser peligroso… cosas...

- Bien…

- Ey, no te enojes… tu eres sanador… acaso tienes ganas de hablar del agotador trabajo cuando llegas a tu casa?

- No – dijo sonriente – solo quiero llegar, disfrutar de mi esposa y jugar con mi familia..

- Exactamente… - llevó los platos – no le digas a nadie… pero creo que muy pronto me ascenderán de puesto…

- Felicitaciones! – dijo contento.

- Pero no le digas nada a Ron o a Hermione… ellos no lo saben… es un posibilidad…

- Seré una tumba.

- Hablando de Hermione… me pidió que buscaras la cámara de fotos… quiere tener un recuerdo de este día…

- Bien... los deseos de Hermione…

- Son ordenes! – dijeron y rieron juntos.

En la noche, mientras estaba lavándose los dientes, Harry sonreía recordando la velada que había pasado… _"Definitivamente Ron debe tomar un curso de cuidado de objetos muggles… hecho a perder la maquina de Dvd en segundos" _rio… _"Menos mal que Hermione es hija de muggles… si dejáramos a Ginny y su hermano solos con un microondas de seguro se arma la tercera guerra mundial..."_ Mientras se cepillaba trataba de recordar cuando había sido tan feliz como lo era ahora… tenía una esposa… una familia… se sentía pleno… Se enjuagó la boca y levantó la mirada hacia el espejo, justo cuando se esposa pasaba por detrás, dándole un palmada en el trasero…

- Ey… - dijo mirándola ofendido – no dañes el material! – ella se acercó y le sonrió.

- Le he dicho que está usted tremendamente sensual esta noche, sanador Potter? – y sin mas salió del cuarto de baño. Harry quedó un segundo mirándose al espejo reflexionando lo que había pasado… Su mujer le había dicho que estaba muy sexy esa noche… pasó su mano por el cabello despreocupadamente como corroborando los dichos de su esposa… luego recordó el increíble camisón que ella llevaba puesto, demasiado corto, negro que con esa ropa interior que solo en una ocasión se habia puesto… o quizás dos… sacudió la cabeza y secándose la boca en la toalla apagó la luz y salió del baño… Ella lo esperaba en una posición bastante provocativa. El se paró a los pies de la cama…

- Bien… - dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura… Esa posición, sin camisa, hacía que todos sus músculos se notaran a la perfección.

- Merlín, eres perfecto! - El rió.

- Se puede saber por qué estás tan provocativa esta noche?

- Pues... me pareció algo divertido que festejemos!! – dijo enrollándose sensualmente un mechón de pelo en un dedo – no te gustaría festejar? – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Qué quieres festejar?

- Que somos felices… te parece poco?

- Si - ella lo miro sin creer – no… no digo que me pareciera poco!

- Tu lo dices siempre… festejemos amor… ven siéntate junto a mi!

- Sabes que si me acerco a ti, precisamente no voy a sentarme a tu lado! – dijo él sereno, pero se notaba en su voz cierta excitación…

- Vamos sanador Potter… necesito que usted me de un diagnostico… estoy algo enfermita!! – dijo con una risita coqueta.

- Quieres jugar… – dijo él – al doctor y la paciente? – rieron, pero ella asintió – bien… la besó – tus deseos son ordenes – con un movimiento de varita acercó su maletín, y sacó el estetoscopio – bien señorita… déjeme decirle que a simple vista esta usted muy buena – ella rió – pero a que se debe su visita? – dijo dándole seriedad al asunto.

- Vera doctor – dijo ella con voz de niña inocente – no me he sentido muy bien últimamente…

- Umm – dijo él tomando el estetoscopio – tendremos que hacer una revisación exhaustiva! – y sus ojos reflejaron un brillo de lujuria.

- Pero doctor - dijo ella riendo – acaso no va preguntarme los síntomas?

- Ah… - dijo él dejando de besarle los hombros desnudos – si…eh,… los síntomas!!

- Bueno… me he sentido muy fatigada...

- Nada que un buen revolcón… digo reposo no repare...

- Y bueno… he tenido algunos mareos… acompañados por vómitos, generalmente son a la mañana… y… - Harry se enderezó para mirarla seriamente… ella solo sonreía - y si a eso le sumamos que tengo un atraso… pues…

- Ginevra Molly Weasley… Potter!! – dijo sentándose súbitamente –

- No te enfades, cariño – dijo ella algo asustada.

- Por que no me lo dijiste antes…

- Pensé que solo era un atraso por el estrés…

- Estrés? – dijo largando al suelo el estetoscopio…- ahora a follar se le llama estrés?

- Harry!!

- Pero… de cuanto estas? – dijo tratando de serenarse.

- dos meses… - él se tomó la cabeza, luego se quitó las manos de la cara y la miró sonriendo.

- Ron lo sabe?

- Que?

- Que si Ron sabe que Hermione está embarazada… porque debo entender que si estas embarazada tu, de seguro Hermione lo está también…

- Bueno… - dijo ella sonriendo – creo que se lo dirá esta noche…

- No… si lo hicieron con James y Mark… qué seria distinto ahora? – ella lo abrazó

- No te enfades…

- No estoy enojado – dijo dándole un beso en el pelo – jamás me enojaría contigo porque te amo… y – sonrió – vaya un hijo mas…

- Es que… James me dijo que Mark le había pedido a Hermione un hermanito… y entonces él también quería uno.

- Y no podrías consultármelo? Por alguna razón no te diste cuenta que soy tu esposo y que estoy involucrado en esto?

- Estás enojado… no quieres… – él le tapo la boca.

- No lo digas… - la abrazó y después le dio un estupendo beso – creo que señorita… debido a los síntomas… alguien se ha aprovechado de usted y la ha deshonrado – Ginny rio – pero aun así… la miró y le quitó lentamente el camisón… - quiero hacer esa revisación exhaustiva

- Por eso, sanador Potter – le dijo ella - es mi sanador favorito… - y de un golpe de varita, apagaron la luz y desparecieron del mundo…

Ron estaba sentado en su cama revisando unos papeles del ministerio cuando Hermione apareció en el cuarto. Llevaba una bata de algodón y unas pantuflas muy cómodas. Se acercó a su tocador y comenzó el ritual de todas las noches antes de acostarse… cepillarse el pelo al menos cien veces. Ron sonrió… le parecía estar viviendo en un sueño… recordaba todo lo que había vivido con ella… y todo lo que lucharon por su felicidad… que coronaron hace cinco años con el nacimiento de Mark. Sin darse cuenta, sintió que Hermione se levantaba de su tocador y se dirigía a la cama. Se quito la bata dejando al descubierto un sencillo camisón de algodón. Miró a Ron seria, y el pelirrojo entendió que era momento de quitar todos los papeles de la cama… de un movimiento de varita los hizo desaparecer y se acomodó en la cama. Hermione se metió en la cama y se abrazó a su esposo…

- Te he dicho que te amo? – dijo la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos. Desde siempre habia caído rendida ante esa mirada de un azul tan profundo.

- Si – dijo él levantando el mentón de la mujer y dándole un beso – cientos de veces…- sonrió – pero de alguna manera me gusta que me lo digas cuando estamos en la cama… eso me da la idea de que tu quieres algo de emoción violenta!! – y su mano se metió debajo del camisón.

- Ronald!! – dijo ella tratando de soltarse – deja de estar insinuando cosas!!

- Vamos amor… acaso te pondrás algo quisquillosa conmigo? – ella sonrió –

- No... pero debemos hablar.

- Oh, Oh – dijo él sentándose serio – que hizo Mark ahora?

- No es Mark… -dijo ella.

- Tu? – dijo alarmado – gastaste dinero en algo que no debías y ahora…

- No Ronald!! – lo miró a los ojos – en realidad fue algo que hiciste tu.

- Yo? – dijo indignado – yo no hice nada…

- Tu lo hiciste y... yo lo secundé.

- Que… - la miró – que hicimos? Mark se enteró que no existe papa Noel? – dijo alarmado – tu sabes que no quiero desilusionar a mi hijo…

- No es eso! – dijo riendo –

- Entonces…

- Recuerdas esa noche desenfrenada, cuando Mark fue a la casa de tus padres, junto con James… y bueno… tomamos algo de champagne porque te habían nombrado jefe de brigada de aurores?

- Si… -dijo temeroso.

- Bueno… - lo miró – estoy embarazada.

- Ah… - dijo tranquilo, y luego abrió los ojos – Que?¡

- Que… Ya me escuchaste!! No te hagas el que no me oíste!!

- Pero… -se quedó callado un instante y luego la abrazó - te amo… y estoy feliz… - ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso. El le acarició el vientre aun plano y rio – Será un varón!!

- Espero que sea niña! – dijo ella.

- Recuerdas que los Weasley damos varones… -

- Pero Ginny…

- Ella fue la primera después de muchas generaciones… y si tenemos en cuenta a los Potter de seguro que… - la miro –Ginny también lo está no?

- Así es… Mark y James querían hermanos y nosotros…

- No pueden hacer nada si no están juntas, verdad?

- Bueno…- dijo ella riendo - a los bebés los hacemos por separado – el rió.

- Te amo…- la abrazo – y sabes que… me alegro de tener la familia que tengo… mis padres, hermanos... todos son felices… yo también.

- Pero… si no hubiéramos hecho aquel plan… tu hermana sería infeliz en este momento. Ella y ese cabeza rajada – rieron divertidos.

- No sabes lo que me dolió hacerme el enojado contigo... pero bueno, valió la pena porque juntamos a esos dos locos.

- Si – dijo ella apagando la luz y acurrucándose a su esposo – es algo gracioso que tu hermana cayera en un plan tan tonto como los que ella sabía hacer en Hogwarts… y a ti se te ocurrió!! El plan perfecto… Romper nuestro compromiso para que ellos se junten e ideen un plan para juntarnos a nosotros!! Fue estupendo – él la beso en la frente.

- Que puedo decirte…. Creo que es un mal de familia….

_Finite incantatem_

****

**_Nota de la autora:_** bien… no es tan lindo como la primera parte, pero no se por que me cuesta escribir de otras parejas que no sean Ginny y Harry…

Se asustaron despues del flash back? era algo que queria escribir y causar conmocion... no me regañen!"!

Espero saber su opinión acerca de esta segunda parte… y si puedo y ustedes quieren… podría hacer una tercera… quizás para publicar en San Valentín… quizás pueda escribir acerca del por que Harry y Ginny se pelearon y el plan de Ron y Hermione para acercarlos nuevamente… Como siempre de ustedes depende… si no lo dejo hasta aquí y punto final…

Se agradecen los comentarios…

Saludos Silvia


End file.
